


The Reign of Chaos

by GamingEvil_5467



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingEvil_5467/pseuds/GamingEvil_5467
Summary: Staring deeply at the mind stone that laid before his eyes, he was satisfied with his choice. Of all outcomes, this was the best. He knew though if Odin or Frigga was to ever know about the occurrence. Hatred and anger would surmise their mood well, but that is the point he realised. Their thoughts, their existence, the acceptance was no longer needed. His cries, his screams and his terrors were left unanswered.
Relationships: Loki & Pepper Potts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Awakening

[The Sanctuary]

The sceptre that lay in his hand was not his but as he stared down at the vibrant metal clasped to his raw hands, it was a perfect fit. Chituari technology, infused to capture and hold an infinity stone. The blue stone was known as the mind stone and it currently laid clasped on the end of the sceptre. 

As he thought about it. He realised that there was far too much in the world that he did not know. Such power fuelled his anger and hatred. He was close. He had come too far to let up now. All the struggles, losses, denial, and torture had been leading up to this moment.

The fallen prince, he was known as. From royalty to prisoner and now a slave. Standing on the edge of the altar staring into the portal. He saw nothing but emptiness. Gone were the colours in his cheekbones, gone was the trickster smile. Nothing but darkness, imitating nothing but the void itself. No longer the vibrant green, but the darkening mood of blue laid in wake of the mind stone’s growing power.

Staring deeply at the mind stone that laid before his eyes, he was satisfied with his choice. Of all outcomes, this was the best. He knew though if Odin or Frigga was to ever know about the occurrence. Hatred and anger would surmise their mood well, but that is the point he realised. Their thoughts, their existence, the acceptance was no longer needed. His cries, his screams and his terrors were left unanswered.

_No more will I be a pawn in a game._

_No more will I be a useless artefact thrown aside for nothing._

_No more will I care for anyone’s thoughts._

_I am Loki of nowhere. These are my rules._

The mind stone pulsed and danced vibrantly, going from light blue to dark blue. His captures think he is broken, but the truth is he has revelled in glory. Under his tunic, his skin pulses in harmony with the mind stone.

_This is enough for now. This will do nicely._

The portal was open. _Such a scenic thing. The embodiment of darkness._

He watches the spectators, Thanos, Chituari and his children all elegantly watching on. He sees the blue glint in Thanos’ eye. _It will not be long now._

Freedom is in sight, but he falters.

The stone hums and shines bright. _Remember our bargain fallen prince. Remember our bargain and embrace who you are,_ the stone whispered. 

Pride and prowess providing elegance in his stance as he steps towards the portal. _Embrace who I am, you say?_


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark prince has made his move. There is a discussion between the Queen and King of Asgard, about their youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set the scene by location in [xxx]
> 
> Flashbacks are also defined by [xxx] and also closed in [xxx]. This is displayed in bold. 
> 
> Italic phrases throughout sentences are thought processes or internal conversations.
> 
> '-' is a break/pause when the scene change is one realm, but different area. 
> 
> '*' is a break/pause to show realm change.

[Asgard]

His eyes can see everything, but what he seeks is not there. Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard held an internal burden that not many knew. The burden of the fallen prince was a heavy toll on his shoulder. As a seer, he could watch what others thought and saw. The way Loki Odinson had fallen, had never sat well within his gut.

Like yesterday, like the day before yesterday. Heimdall would cast his eye into the abyss of darkness. For the hope of even the slightest glimpse to see what became of the second prince.

Regret was something no Asgardian would ever admit. At first, Heimdall had thought it was his fault. To plague the young prince as his aggressor, but as he stared into the hearts of all Asgardians, he realised the guilt that plagued his memories was shared amongst most. It was not long before the whole of Asgard was privy to the accounts of the fallen prince.

 _He fell willingly. With the intent to die,_ mused Heimdall, but even he knew it was more than that. Significantly more than a willing capability of yearning death. _Loki, he gave up on Asgard._

 _He was different… but are we all not? He was Jotun… but do we not adopt? It was because he chose the art of seidr,_ mused Heimdall.

Loki was different by birth. He never tried fitting in because innately, it was impossible. He was his own man and not the man defined in Asgardian cultures.

 _But Asgard had changed,_ mused Heimdall.

“But it was too late,” said Heimdall ever so quietly.

It seemed the night would be his ally tonight. At least, till he felt the presence of the queen.

“queen Frigga,” Heimdall said as he stared out into the sky. “Tis a good night don’t you think.”

She smiled as she too stared into the sky. “I know the realm well Heimdall. A woman’s intuition is never wrong. The burden of the youngest… it falls on us, as parents.”

 _Us, referring to herself and the King,_ mused Heimdall.

“I miss him… so much,” said Frigga quietly. “Not a moment goes by where I don’t think of him.”

Heimdall did not say any words. Not out of disrespect, but because the queen was not expecting a response. Instead, she was needing someone to listen to her.

“Sorry Heimdall, I don’t mean to burden you with any grief,” said Frigga.

It is fine my queen… a mother’s grief…” started Heimdall.

Frigga waited a moment, expecting Heimdall to finish his sentence, but nothing came. Instead, he was staring into the sky.

“Heimdall, is everything okay?” queered the queen.

“Your son,” said Heimdall.

“What did Thor do?” asked Frigga.

Heimdall slowly turned his head around as he faced the queen. His expression blank but ever so tense with apprehension.

“Loki…”

-

**[Flashback Begins]**

Darkness crept up on the icy realm. Snow spiralled in thickly clustered blots and fluttered against the breeze. Asgardians and Jotuns were at war. Blood was spilt. lives were taken either frozen or lost in the depths of the growing snow.

 _Is this war? Is this what you were trying to teach me, father? Have I erred?_ Mused Odin.

This was not his first war, nor would it be his last. But he could not help wondering why such victory felt so hollow. _Such emptiness._

Even now, with the Ancient Casket of Winters, Odin stared out into the scene that lay before him. His soldiers, the bravest of them all doing their best to find survivors as well as piling the dead so they could be taken back home to their loved ones.

He did not know how long, but he must have drifted away. Walking and walking until he saw the exquisite temple. It was small, it could easily be mistaken for a little house, but the markings were clear.

A basket left all alone. But with no child inside and then two Jotuns walking into the temple distracted him.

“The war is over, begone,” Odin commanded with Gungnir in hand.

“You do not belong here,” one of the Jotun warriors said as he gripped his sword.

Odin ignored him, instead watched the other Jotun warrior holding a child. The child was scared, trying to scurry out of the Jotun’s grip.

“What are you doing with that child?” Odin asked taking a step towards them.

The pair did not answer.

“A sacrifice?” Odin asked.

No words were needed, in that moment he let a feral growl escape. Darkness grew tenfold. He did not care if they were Jotuns. At that moment, all he saw was red. _Only monsters can sacrifice children,_ he mused _._ The ground, air and snow hummed in harmony as it caused a storm. Willed by Odin’s blood, his seidr attacked. Gone was everything. The child ever so slowly floating down to the ground.

The child was young. He crawled towards Odin. It was instinctive, a lost child after all. He immediately dropped Gungnir and picked the little boy up. Markings carved on the back of his skin, _the house of Laufey._

 _How could you Laufey,_ he wondered.

The boy grasped his beard. Odin looked down and smiled. Gone was the blue skin, there in place stood Aesir. _Shapeshifter._

Then he watched and marvelled as the child with his free hand was moving his about as if to try and grab something that was not visible. _No, he is creating a storm. Are you trying to copy me?_

The child just stared back smiling.

_What do I do with this child? I cannot leave him._

Snoring sounds distracted him. _It seems you are asleep little one._

Odin could feel it, the clenching fists grasped onto his beard. _Yes. I will take you as mine._

**[Flashback Ends].**

The sound of doors opening awoke Odin out of his trance, bringing him back to his sense of reality. Heimdall stood in front of him with the queen in tow.

“Heimdall,” Odin said.

“My king. Your son-,” he started.

“What of Thor?” asked Odin.

“He means Loki,” Frigga said.

“He… he lives?” asked Odin

Frigga goes to hold his shaking hand. “Our son lives my King.”

“Where is he? I will go get him,” said Odin as he walked past Frigga and Heimdall.

“My king,” started Heimdall.

“Listen to him Odin,” Frigga said firmly.

“What is there to listen to? He is my son. I want him home, now,” roared Odin.

“His heart and mind have been tainted, my King. I see his pain… his burden. His experience and his sorrows.” said Heimdall.

“Speak clearly,” said Odin.

“He was tortured,” said Heimdall.

Rage and fury filled the throne room as tapestries lit ablaze. Glass statues crackled with his quaking anger.

“Tell me everything,” seethed Odin.

“His mind is his own, yet I feel the mind stone sparkling his heart. I feel and see the pain and torture. The scars so evident as he travels in Midgard. Hunger, desperation all seeking into one. He is nothing more than skin and bones. Colour lost as his green eyes darken in the night sky… but I see on distinctive memory. A memory he plays over and over again,” said Heimdall.

“What do you see?” asked Odin as vivid images of Loki in torture began to cloud his mind.

Heimdall took a long breath before speaking. “His anger with Asgard. His anger with everything and no one. He seeks revenge against his accursed torturer.”

Sorrow and hurt crackled against Odin’s heart. Such words caused more pain than any battle wound inflected in any war he was in, but even he knew. While his son might reject his help, Odin refused to let things slide when matters came about his youngest.

“The stone?” asked Odin.

“I don’t know… the stone is the mind stone, but I cannot be sure that the stone controls Loki,” said Heimdall.

“You mean to say that Loki may be controlling the stone?” asked Frigga.

“That is impossible…” said Odin.

“Loki plays a game of chess and we are his pawns, my King. There is a reason why I can see him. We both know, that Loki is far more capable of most if not everything. His desires and hunger have no bound.”

Odin nodded as he turned and began to walk away.

“Odin, where are you going?” asked Frigga.

“To get my son,” answered Odin hastily.

“No, send me,” Frigga said.

“Frigga…” Odin started.

“Have you learnt nothing from before?” she screamed.

 _Yes, she too has been hurting,_ mused Odin.

“He is my son, I refuse to sit by idly while you continue to fail him,” she screamed.

_Have I failed Loki? Yes… I did let him fall. But no more...I will not let him fall, I will bring him back home._

“Odin say something,” Frigga screamed.

“I won’t let him fall anymore,” he whispered.

Anger subsided, he watched as Frigga knelt by his side, hand on his knee.

“I’m sorry Odin,” she said.

 _You said the truth. One does not apologise for the truth,_ thought Odin.

“It has been a terrible year,” she said jokingly.

“Yes, but he is alive my dearest,” he smiled.

“Do you remember when you first bought him from Jotunheim?” Frigga asked.

“I walked into the throne room with Loki and the first thing you told me was the give you the child,” Odin replied.

“I knew it then, he was mine,” Frigga said smiling.

As silence was bestowed between the king and Queen, Heimdall opted to bow and leave the throne room in silence. His mind solely focused on the younger prince.

 _Tread carefully, Loki. I have seen rage and anger consume your father once. I dare say, the royal family nor Asgard could stand if you fall again,_ mused Heimdall… but almost instantly having a recoil as he faltered. He could imagine what Loki would say, something along the lines of saying that he cares not for Asgard, the people or the family. 

*

[Earth]

He stared at himself in the mirror. A black suit and a winters scarf. _Rather charming if I do say so myself,_ mused Loki.

It was a little different from his usual green and black, but every actor who played a role had to improvise in one way or form. He let a gleaming smile appear over his face. His whitened teeth glistened brightly against the lights perched on the walls.

 _Showtime,_ mused Loki as his eyes pulse darkening blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Any comments, support or criticism would be greatly appreciated. I would love to know your thoughts and would verily interact as we progress through with the story at hand.


	3. Discussions and greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and his council begin their talks and Frigga finds her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. 
> 
> It is that time again. A new chapter! Yay!!

[Asgard – Council room]

The council room was ever so quiet as the various lords shuffled and muffled into place as they awaited the arrival of their king. There were occasions where the queen too would join them, but it was not the case today. They were duly informed by court advisors they would be needed for an urgent meeting that would go ahead without the queen or prince.

The occurrence was not out of the blue, but the timing was. The lords consisted of the older generation. Ex-military and current military. Soldiers who fought in the olden wars alongside Odin Borsan. That was how Odin made his council, to be surrounded by those who shared his concepts and beliefs. Yes, naturally with any debate there were constructive deafening blows of acceptance and rejection. But, in the end, every decision made was followed through with might and support.

The doors crept open as the king walked in in his golden armour with a spring in his step. Along with him, Heimdall at his side. Odin walked slowly as he circled the council members. He watched as each and everyone bowed as a sign of respect for their king. Having finished with formalities he took his seat on the peddle stool seat that reminisced the throne seating.

“You have called and we have answered,” said Lord Tyr.

Odin let a small smile fall prey upon his mouth as he nodded his gratitude. “My Lords I call you today. That there is a disturbance that we cannot ignore. I implore you to listen wisely before making a decision.”

He waited for a moment. To make sure the words were sunken within the might of the lords. That they understood every word in his carefully alliterated speech.

Accepting that they had understood he carried on. “The matter is a concern of my Son…. To be more specific, the youngest prince of Asgard.”

Murmur filled the courts. It was not the last nor the first time that any witling disturbance had the lords scurry a discussion between themselves. In fact, Odin welcomed it greatly. In his eyes, it showed character and honesty. It was better to talk in the council room than to talk outside in secrecy or worse, behind someone’s back.

Lord Mimir was the first to stand. His overgrown moustache overshadowed the light shining in his face and so, he was unreadable. But Odin knew him as a man of honesty and integrity.

Giving Lord Mimir the nod of approval. He waited for Lord Mimir to say what he wanted to say.

“My King. I know I speak for everyone on the matter. Are we to retrieve the second prince?” asked Lord Mimir.

Odin let a smirk befall his features as he was slightly amused. It should have been expected he realised. These were his long-serving comrades. Together, they sweat and bled as they persevered and survived the harshest of conditions.

“It is not so easy,” Odin said somewhat crestfallen. The words, they hurt more than any flesh wound could be inflicted upon him.

“Why, my king?” asked Lord Herkja.

“Heimdall, please,” Odin said.

The gatekeeper, the secret holder of all stepped forward to be seen by all. His eyes never deterred. They were solely focused on the king.

“Yes, my king… to the Lords. I ask that you listen to my story. As you know… the power bestowed upon me. Allows me the sight to see everything in the nine realms. I stand on the border of Asgard staring into the abyss for anything, but then I saw him. Fury of green and black laid tightly to his skin. Skin and bones, naturally malnourished. The second prince of Asgard was alive.” said Heimdall.

“How did he survive the fall?” asked Lord Herkja.

“I do not know,” surmised Heimdall. “With his presence, comes the world towed on his shoulders. Anger and rage intertwined in one as he holds it dear to his heart with his every breath and step.”

“Who is his enemy?” asked Lord mimir.

“I do not know. We all know… as much as we hate to admit or refuse to admit. Loki Odinson is no mere seidr user. He has crossed paths with creatures, history and magic that we Asgardians can only stare in disbelief. His true nature has no bound. I see images, glimpses of what he has gone through. That no mere Asgardian could survive,” said Heimdall.

“Tell us more Heimdall. What has happened in the prince’s absence?” asked Lord Tyr.

Heimdall’s features darkened. “Torture… the most unimaginable torture. What I am about to say, is not to be privy to anyone outside these doors. Not the queen or the first prince.”

The lords all looked over their shoulders to see the king. It was unheard of, that the queen would not be privy to such important detail. So, it was surprising when Odin nodded in acceptance to Heimdall’s statement.

With the attention back on Heimdall, he chose to continue with his eyes closed. “the utmost darkness. Wounds of affliction. I do not know where to start… his tongue was cut off. Dark magic used to regrow it. His scars are no mere battle wounds. A seidr has the natural ability to heal… but… with the number of lashes that even I could not guess… his wound is evident. I daresay, it is not healing. Through Loki’s notion or simply, the body can no longer do anything about it. I see death in his eyes. The vibrant green eyes tainted ever minutely to a dark crestfallen forest green…”

“He has died?” asked Lord Tyr after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

“Yes”, said Heimdall. “There is more.”

“No more,” said Lord Mimir. “The king needs a break.”

“No”, Odin said hastily. “You must continue Heimdall.”

“The prince has encountered an infinity stone…” said Heimdall.

“Which stone?” asked Lord Mimir.

“The mind stone,” replied Heimdall curtly.

“He is being controlled?” asked Lord Herkja.

“No… he walks and wields prowess with supremacy. I am not sure what the scenario or play is… but what I do know, is that Loki is not under the influence of the mind stone,” replied Heimdall.

“Where is he?”, asked Lord Tyr.

“Midgard,” replied Heimdall.

“He is on earth, with an infinity stone… he has allowed you to see him… he wants to be seen?” said Lord Tyr.

“That is my thought as well. He is the chess maker and we are the pawns,” surmised Heimdall.

Lord Mimir let a small chuckle fill the hall. “You make it sound more demeaning than it should be… but this is Loki.”

“Indeed. We all know my Son well,” said Odin.

“He walks with a confidence that rivals a king. With the knowledge that rivals a norm and now with power that can rival worlds. Your youngest, seems to accomplish the most improbable”, said Tyr as he smiled. “Yet, we as a realm failed to see his talents till it was late.”

A tear, the smallest of things. Everyone saw, but no one would take notice or make mention of it. It was a father’s right to feel emotions. King or not.

“I fear he will never want to set foot upon Asgard,” said Odin after a moments pause. A father’s grief very evident in his facial features. “Asgard has accepted his heritage, but yes. The decision should solely be Loki’s to determine where and what he chooses to be home.”

“I sense a but coming along,” smirked Lord Tyr.

Odin let a small huff escape in agreement. “But… if you will allow. The council. He is my son-.”

“Let me stop you there”, said Lord Mimir as he now stood up. “He is your son and he is Asgard’s prince. I do not remember any historical data where we have let the prince face an enemy on his own… and I dare not break tradition. Regardless of what Loki’s true intentions are… we as a realm owe Loki on more than one occasion. I daresay, keeping his wellbeing intact is a small return of gratitude if anything. Welcome or not. I believe… I speak on behalf of the other lords here. We will play the tricksters game.”

Before Odin could say anything. The lords chorused in agreement.

“Thank you…” Odin said after a moments silence.

“My King if I may, but where is the queen?” asked Lord Tyr.

“She could not bear to wait any longer. Having spoken to Thor, she is now in Midgard looking for Asgard’s second prince,” said Odin with a small smile.

Tyr chuckled. “A mother’s intuition is never wrong.”

*

[Earth]

 _How far Earth has come,_ Loki mused.

He stood seated on the step after what he considered as one of his greatest performances. _I was rather vibrant was not I? Especially the way I theatrically played weak. I always said if I was never going to be a sorcerer… I would have gone into theatre._

 _You are rather full of yourself, aren’t you?_ Asked the mind stone.

Loki ignored the mind stone as he focused his attention on the pair in front of him. As he allowed the mind stone to reach out. He realised the man in the machine was Tony Stark and the man with the shield was none other than Steve Rogers. They were mulling over words on how to apprehend him, which did not make sense. He had after all lost. But he was smart and soon he realised. _This is your first rodeo,_ mused Loki.

“Gentlemen, might I suggest you cuff me first?” asked Loki. “It would be unprofessional if the criminal were to get away no?”

“Oh, reindeer games can talk. Just damn sassy aren’t you. See what he just did cap? He told us how to do our own damn job,” said Tony.

Loki watched with amusement as Tony got on his knees and handcuffed him.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you like them tight,” said Loki as he haughtily laughed.

Tony started blundering coughs as he stood up and moved away to Steve.

“You okay Stark?” asked the man with the shield.

“Stark? Tony Stark,” Loki said as he smirked as he decided he would play a game.

“Well, this is just great. Good going, Steve. You just gave the bad guy my name,” said Tony.

“Steve Rogers, the man who was frozen”, Loki said smirking.

 _Humans are such fun,_ mused Loki.

“huh, guess Reindeer games just played us. Stand up your royal highness,” Tony said as he urged Loki to get moving.

But he did not. His expressions changed swiftly. From the elevated cheerful mood, it was deadpanned to a seriousness that even he could not apprehend. His eyes never wavered. He stared into the distance at the figure walking towards them.

“Ma’am. You want to steer clear,” Steve said.

But she did not. She walked past the man with the shield. She then skated past the man in the metallic suit. She stared deeply into his eyes. It made Loki extremely uncomfortable. He tried to look away, but he could not.

 _Why is she here? Odin Borsan was meant to send his wayward son, Thor,_ mused Loki.

 _Can you blame a mother for wanting to see her lost son?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _Silence,_ mused Loki.

“Frigga Odinson… I am humbled that the queen of Asgard would want to come find a commoner as myself in these lowly parts”, said Loki with a devilish smile. He ignored the surprised looks that came across Tony and Steve’s features. He was more concerned with how the queen would respond.

She let a small smile play across her lips.

“You have not eaten,” she said, rather concerned. Her hands brushed upon his face down to his waist as she drew him into a hug. Everything innate within Loki screamed run, but he could not bring himself to do so.

Tony stepped forward, “listen here goldilocks. He is under arrest and he is coming with us”.

It was instinctive. One moment he was in Frigga’s brace and the next he was starring down at Tony. Covering as he looked down on him. Tony repulsed as he realised how short he was in comparison.

“Okay okay… hold your horses,” said Tony as he backed away.

“Arrest me,” muttered Loki as he barged into Tony. Tony recoiled as he felt the weight of the god power into him as he walked towards the quinjet. “Come along captain.”

Steve looked at Tony before he started walking alongside Loki.

“I will come as well,” said the queen.

“Of course,” said Tony. He knew who she was having read the file on Thor. “This way your majesty… errr, so how do you know him?”

She smiled as she let a little giggle filter through the air. “Oh… he’s Asgard’s little treasure. You probably know him as Thor’s little brother, on Asgard he is known as the second prince but off-world… you would commonly know him as the dark prince, the god of deception and chaos itself.”

Tony halted in his tracks as he revelled in the words she spoke. _Oh shit. She is his mother??? Oh fuck. We are taking him back to the base for interrogation as well. Oh shit, I better tell Fury._

“Do not worry about my son. He is a little sweetheart,” said Frigga as she looked back.

“heh heh, it is not your son I am worried about,” muttered Tony.

“Do not worry man of iron… no harm will come to your authorities. As long as they comply in a justly matter… but please… bear in mind. I am sure you understand a mother’s concern… I cannot bear to lose Loki again,” Frigga said.

“I read in the file that Loki had sent a destroyer or something to stop Thor last time around. Surprised you consider him as a son”, said Tony, failing to realise that Frigga had stopped. “Ma’am?”

“A wise word of caution man of iron. Asgard has changed its stance on Loki. Loki will continue to denounce us, his family, his people as well as Asgard as an entirety… but make no mistake, Asgard wants her prince back. If it came to it, legions will be amassed,” said Frigga. “Are we clear?”

Tony choked a little. “Crystal clear.”

*

[The Sanctuary]

“I think it is time you went to Earth. See how the little prince is doing,” muttered the Titan.

The other bowed, “Yes Father,”

“It won’t be long now,” Thanos said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments below. Would love to know your thoughts!


	4. Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nick Fury is introduced. He is angry and annoyed that he can not get answers. 
> 
> Frigga on the other hand. She is rather pleased with her tongue as she continues to battle for what is hers. 
> 
> Oh... Thunder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Next chapter is finally up. Phewwww. Hope you enjoy this one!

[Earth – Quinjet]

The sound of the quinjet hummed into life and overshadowed all the talks and bickering as silence fell upon the crew. Tony and Steve were in the rear as they kept an eye on their newly acquainted war criminal. Frigga was not pleased but understood the severity as she sat afar and kept a constant glance fixated on Loki.

“Listen,” Steve said, “Our friend Barton, what have you done with him?”

His hair was a mess, dishevelled as it was covered his green eyes, but the menacing smile could be seen. It grew larger, as a sign of mockery that infuriated the frozen captain.

“He will join the party soon,” said Loki as he let loose a small fit of giggles.

“Loki,” said Frigga. “Why are you doing this?”

He did not look at the woman he once called mother. No, all he saw and thought was red. Keeping his eyes on the captain, “You should be grateful. I bring mankind a purpose. An opportunity to live, to excel and to grow.”

“You want to rule,” said the female pilot.

Letting the mind stone amplify his power as his eyes shone bright blue. “Natasha Romanov.”

Even Steve and Tony shared a look. A silent conversation as the pair tried reading each other’s facial recognition. They were both sure, very sure that neither had mentioned Agent Romanov’s name, let alone her full name.

“Do not fret. You are mere ants. One day soon, you will understand everything,” mused Loki as he closed his eyes. “Now…. Be silent. I must rest.”

Once again Tony and Steve shared a look of confusion.

“He does realise, he is our prisoner. Not the other way around… right?” asked Tony.

“You will find, my son is far more than the eye can tell. When he was a little babe, he would walk around thinking he was king. He would order the King himself to do his bidding. It has flourished him into what he is now,” said Frigga with a smile.

 _So… he thinks the world of himself… much like me. How nice,_ mused Tony.

“We will be landing soon,” said Natasha through comms.

*

[Asgard]

It was not every day that Thor would come by to the edge of the palace, but today was no ordinary day. To be fair, the last few days were not ordinary. Somewhere, out there, in a random direction that he did not know. Was Midgard, a planet he had visited before. He had fallen in love and wanted to go back, but now he found a new reason and hope aspiring him to make the travel there. His brother Loki was alive.

“You stare as if you see, yet I know you do not. Why not ask me the question that quakes the prince’s heart and I shall answer it,” said Heimdall.

“Yet you already know what I seek, good Heimdall,” said Thor.

“I do. I see him. The dark prince of Asgard. He looms over Midgard like it is his playground. He speaks in riddles and does not give answers easily, -,” started Heimdall.

“But you see through his word choices Heimdall,” said Odin as he walked towards them.

Heimdall and Thor both knelt before their king as a sign of respect before standing again.

“He lies, my King,” said Heimdall. “He distracts them from the truth that even I cannot fathom. With every word he says, I feel the distaste and the discomfort within, but he talks like it is second nature. His tongue is as ever… skilled and ferocious as ever. Sharp as a blade but laced with venom. He means to cause harm and hurt.”

“He is causing anarchy?” asked Thor.

“Do not jump to conclusions son,” Odin said sternly. “You listen to what you want, but not to what is said.”

“Father?” queered Thor.

“Loki lies. He lies to hurt because that is his defence. When someone says something that annoys you. Your immediate reaction is to fight. With Loki, it is his words. As Heimdall said, sharp as a blade,” said Odin.

Thor nodded his head in understanding as if something that had been bothering him made sense. He put the thought aside for a moment as he pondered why his father was here in the first place.

“Did you have an assignment for me father?” asked Thor.

“Yes… but that can wait. I think we are yet to see your brother’s hand. We should keep an eye on what will unravel,” said Odin as he turned to leave. “One-word Heimdall. I will have Tyr ready with a squadron should Loki need it. I will use every amount of dark energy needed. I will not lose him again.”

The darkness, the hoarse voice was evidently clear to Thor. His father, he was a man of very few words and when he did choose to speak, it was always to belittle or to tell himself or Loki off. It felt different, seeing the way Odin cared for Loki. The more he thought about it, he never could recount a day that Odin felt so strongly about Loki.

*

[Earth – Aboard the Helicarrier in the interrogation room]

Loki walked around the room he was in. A clear glass box was his confinement having landed from the quinjet. He held his head high as he was escorted. Smirking, smiling and revelling as he walked by the masses. He imagined it was a tactical movement. To make him walk through the swarming crowds to build their moral support.

 _But it matters not. Even this cage is not fit for a monster,_ Mused Loki. _How meaningless. Unfitting my status. It matters not, it will not be long till._

 _Any regrets?_ Asked the mind stone. _Your mother was not pleased._

 _She is not my mother… but no. No regrets. Those days of longing and wanting are long gone with my screams and terror. Death is inevitable, I now know that,_ surmised Loki.

The mind stone hummed a melodic tune. With every shining blue pulse, Loki felt he could breathe better. Such were the current times it seemed. _How comical,_ mused Loki, that he needed some sentient object to calm his nerves.

War was inevitable. His teaching and training in Asgard taught him that much, but signs of oppression, weakness was nothing less than a fallible hindrance in the eye of Asgard.

 _Loki?_ Queered the mind stone.

 _Just reminiscing, in Asgard when I was younger. Every time Thor bested me in a battle of smite. One way or another I would be injured. The mockery and the angst are not easy to forget,_ mused Loki.

As quietness stilled, the door opened. Loki eyed the old man. An eye patch much like Odin but instead of being smothered in gold trinkets he wore black.

“Loki,” said the man wearing the eye patch.

Loki smirks. “Nick Fury.”

“Do I want to know how you know my name?” asked Fury.

“As the aggressor, it is my duty to know the ins and out. Otherwise, how does the bad guy win?” asked Loki.

“I don’t know what shitty movies you’ve been watching… but over here, the bad guys always lose”, Fury said with a smirk.

Loki smirked in return. “I speak from experience. You will lose.”

Before Fury could ask another question or make a statement. Loki turned away and sat down on the floor.

The subtle steps of Fury leaving in annoyance delighted him greatly.

 _Was that wise?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _Does it truly matter? Does a monster deserve friendship? Compassion? I am the very thing I grew up to hate. The very animalistic monstrosity that I was born to kill. So, cease this pointless ravelling madness, where you under a deluded pretence that I am some humbling good person. There is no good or bad… no right or wrong. There is the strong and there is the weak. Our bargain will be completed soon. Once the portal opens… I will bring Thanos down. Yes, Earth will be left in ruins once the war is over, but such a primitive race… dying so early matters not. Asgard though, I will annihilate them,_ mused Loki.

 _Anger and rage are an unhealthy combination. Darkness tremors within you. You must fight it,_ mused the mind stone.

 _You who bargained with me for freedom. A sentient being as old as the world itself. It sounds like you care,_ mused Loki as he smirked.

-

[Earth – Aboard the Helicarrier on the main deck]

“Anything?” asked Agent Romanov as Fury entered the main deck.

“Nothing. The bastard has nothing”, said Fury. “Who’s this?”

Frigga realised he was aiming his question towards her. “The bastard’s mother.”

Instinctively, Nick Fury recoiled in disgust. Not because she was repulsing, but rather she looked menacing. The locked rage as she stared him down sent shivers down his spine.

“It matters not,” said Frigga with a smile.

“What are you doing on my planet?” asked Fury, having finally found himself to be in his sweet spot. “You know your son has opening asked the public to kneel before him?”

“Children these days. What would you expect? They are so young and vibrant. They believe they can do things that no one can comprehend. He has always had a certain… attraction to theatre if I do say so myself.”

Nick Fury found that the queen’s smile was beginning to annoy him. This was no time for sarcasm. “What are you doing on my planet, your highness?”

“Such formalities…. It is only fair I return a question with another furthering question. Do you own the planet?” asked Frigga.

He could feel Stark having a snigger. He ignored it as he eyed the queen. “No… but I be damned if we have space aliens invading us,” shouted Fury.

Tony, having already lived the threat that queen levelled on him from the moment they boarded the quinjet thought it was best if he took over. He sidestepped around and stepped in front of Fury.

“Stark,” barked Fury.

“Shush you. I got this,” said Tony. “What the old scary one-eyed geezer means is… why is here? Does he really expect mankind to give over? No, it must be a facade the more I think about it. Also, the tesseract. Where is it? We know he took it, but the signature radar is off.”

“You have seen him longer than I have this given year,” said Frigga quietly. “As for what my son is capable off… not even I know. Not since his fall.”

“His fall, ma’am?” asked Steve.

“He fell from the bridge in Asgard,” said Frigga.

“If we can get on point. I do not care if real power fell over and broke his leg –,” started Fury.

“He committed suicide into the void,” said Frigga. “Fell where no mere being could survive yet did the impossible. A year he was lost… lost to where? To whom? I have no idea.”

She sidestepped past Tony as she eyed Fury. “I will tell you what I told your man of iron here. You can not fathom what a mother feels for her child. Regardless of whether it is right or wrong. You have your procedures that you must follow… which is acceptable…”

“Are you asking for special privileges? Fat chance,” said Fury.

“I do not tell you how to do your job or how to conduct it. I am simply putting facts at the hand ready for you to undertake. These facts… how you choose to use them is up to you,” said Frigga.

“And what are these facts?” asked Agent Romanov as she let her presence be heard. 

“If there is something you care about. How far will you go?” Frigga asked.

“Quite far,” said Romanov.

“So, tell me… if something happens to my son under your accord… what do you think I will do?” asked Frigga.

“You would go to war… but Thor has allegiance to Earth. And… last I read… Loki tried killing Thor,” said Romanov smirkingly.

Frigga stepped forward. Milometers away from Romanov. “My dear… for there to be war. There needs to be a battle of equal footing. If Asgard was to descend upon Earth… it will not be war… it will be… hmmm…. I guess squishing a bug.”

The abrupt silence was distilled by the roaring thunder.

“Great… Thunder. We’re in a flying bird while there is thunder,” said Tony.

“Stark,” barked Fury before turning his attention onto the queen. “You have yet to comment on Loki’s previous misdemeanour… if we are calling it a misdemeanour.”

Frigga once again smirked. “Such interest in family debacles? But do not worry… you will have your answer soon.”

The alarms went off. Tony instinctively had his suit on. Natasha had her gun clocked and Steve had his shield at the ready.

“What are you doing? What is going on?” asked Fury.

“You should know… Asgard’s gatekeeper sees all and hears all,” Frigga said.

A hole opened from the outside to within. What was a momentary lapse where papers, filings and shield members were caught out subsided quickly. His red cape flew against the wind as his golden locks fluttered.

His hammer loose but eloquently attached to his closed fists. “Harm my brother… and I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hand… oh… you should fix that hole. It is quite chilly.”

-

[Earth – Aboard the Helicarrier in the interrogation room]

“It seems the norms are on my side today, mind stone. Thunder speaks Thor… but any moment now, Barton and his squad will be making their way into the helicarrier. I love a good plan, but I love a good plan with extra… benefits.”

He walked through the clear screen ever so slowly. _No alarm,_ mused Loki. _How very pitiful._

 _The tesseract is on the ground. Time to slip away,_ mused Loki.

 _Loki,_ the mind stone spoke.

 _A little busy now,_ retorted Loki.

 _The other is here,_ the mind stone said slowly.

Silence was bestowed for the pair as the mind stone waited for a response. Yes, the mind stone could read, but according to their bargain, the stone would never invade Loki’s mind. Though at times, it had wanted to. 

_Loki?_ The mind stone queered.

 _Where is he? I want to kill him. I want to kill him slowly. Rip his body apart and have it discarded into nothing more than ash,_ mused Loki venomously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think things are starting to get a little spicy, no? 
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are so far!


	5. The internal conflict begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is up. Very Loki centric.

[Earth – Aboard the Helicarrier on the main deck]

The tension was ramping up. Even the shield agents were not sure as to what they should do. Thor was one man, but even Fury read enough on the report that he could not be taken lightly. Besides, deep down he wanted Thor to be part of Earth’s avengers’ program. He had read the file written by his fellow agent, Agent Coulson.

“Back down Captain,” said Fury as he walked forward. “You to Romanov and you Stark.”

“Crazy dude falls out of the sky and you want us to back off?” queered Tony.

Steve, ignoring Stark’s retort eyed Nick Fury. “Are you sure?”

He looked at his team and nodded his head in agreement. He turned as he eyed Frigga and Thor.

“Coulson speaks highly of you Thor. I trust we can reach some meaningful middle ground,” said Fury. “It would be a tremendous shame, to lose such an ally.”

“I see you have a change of tone, Fury,” Thor said as he looked at his mother. “Do not think Heimdall has left any detail out. Treat the queen with respect. Regardless of what I may have said or agreed too. I do not forsake my realm for the sake of yours. My home will always come first.”

Silently, Fury nodded his head. An answer to a longing question that he has wondered. It was to be expected though.

“I do not pretend to understand Thor. But like you, I must protect my keep. Your brother said he wished to rule. He has hurt several people, good people. He must be held accountable for it,” said Fury.

“And so, he will, but on Asgard’s term. You want this alliance to work, you know what you need to do. That is final,” said Thor.

But whatever thought or discussion was planned was forgotten. As a crystal-like green mist formed. Loki re-appeared onto the main deck where the staff laid on the table. _Oh, wonderful, everyone is here._

Letting his golden armour reassemble over his green tunic clothing.

“Loki”, Frigga started.

“The staff if you please”, Loki smirked. “Oh… hello Thor. I was wondering when Odin would be sending you.”

“You leave this twisted dream that you have, and you come home, brother. The staff is not yours,” Thor said.

“Twisted dream? I dream of prosperity,” taunted Loki.

“Not today reindeer games”, Tony said as his suit wired into action.

It was fast. He was meaning to show off a little. Give the mortals a taste of what he is capable of. He ignored the shouting, the bickering. He was not scared. He had seen everything, he saw everything, he had faced hardship that no one could bear to even recognise.

Letting a feral grin appear. His eyes flashing blue and green, willing his seidr, the staff floated towards him.

Steve having realised what was going on, tried to grab onto the end of the staff with all the might he could muster. Tony, having finally recoiled his utter shock allowed his suit to fire on. Ignoring the protest of the Queen and Thor, he allowed his repulsors to fire. 

_Dodge it,_ the mind stone said.

 _Never,_ he mused.

He could feel it. The concentrated energy, but he would not stop. The pain would subside, like all pain. It hit him square on. It hurt, there was no denying that, but he enjoyed the delight of seeing the pained expressions flourish upon Frigga and Thor.

With a wave of his hand, Steve and Tony were swung to the other side of the wall. While they could not see nor understand the possibilities of what was going on, Frigga and Thor could. Loki’s seidr danced around to his heart’s content.

Fury and Agent Romanov had their respective gun trailed on him. But Loki did not care. he stared at the woman who he once called mother.

“Are you happy?” he queered. “That I grew up to be a monster?”

“Don’t you dare speak to mother like that!” roared Thor as he stepped forward.

“And the brute speaks,” snarled Loki.

As Mjolnir came into view, Loki smiled. “Too late.”

It was like an earthquake which did not make sense. They were in flight after all. “Seems Barton has finally joined us,” Loki said with a grin. 

With the staff firmly in his hand. He allowed his seidr to engulf himself. He ignored the weakness of hearts plight at the thought of leaving the woman he once called mother. _You can not be weak Loki. Reliance is a weakness,_ he mused. 

*

[Asgard]

“You should take more care, my King. Using so much dark energy at once… is not good,” said Heimdall.

“Fatigue draws me in,” said Odin.

“The Odinsleep is upon us. You cannot keep pushing it,” said Heimdall.

“Not till I know Loki’s is safe. I will stay awake… I will not… I refuse to make the same mistakes over and over again,” said Odin. “Tell me… How is my youngest?”

“Anger and rage. For the smallest moments, I saw an opening. A creature has arrived on Midgard. Not an ally of Loki, but an enemy. Loki means to kill him. He means to dismantle the creature,” said Heimdall.

“His torturer?” asked Odin as he once again stood up.

“I do not know. Perhaps, but nothing is clear,” surmised Heimdall.

Odin stared into the seas below the once bridge. Where the black hole opened. Flashback of Loki falling and falling. The countless nights of no sleep. All because he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

He was the king. A king was meant to protect their home. A king should not wander of squabble. A king had to put his people first, not his personal affiliations. As he repeated it to himself, he could not help but wonder why the pits of his belly anguished in turmoil as a shiver was sent spiralling down his spine. 

_What would Loki do?_ Wondered Odin. Almost instantaneously, he knew his answer. He knew what his second son would do. Rules were meant to be broken in his eyes. Growing up, Loki was hated upon by the many for the way he would bend rules to suit him. But the truth was, he was smart. Smarter than most if not all. Where Thor spent time with his friends, in the tavern or getting into fights. Loki was a scholar. No one really knew what he was capable of. Honour was the prevailing factor when it came to an Asgardian. It was not a statement that Loki did not give Honour… he did give honour, but very rarely. _Why give honour when you cannot keep it?_ Mused Odin as he thought of the exact words Loki had used.

He turned, looking back at the city of Asgard. This would be the first breach, he knew what he wanted. He knew how, yet doubt clouded his mind.

“You doubt if Asgard would approve of you leaving Asgard to go to Loki?” asked Heimdall.

“Reading my mind again, are we Heimdall?” laughed Odin.

“My king… A king is someone who carries the burdens of the realm upon their shoulders, but even then… a king needs rest. More importantly, a king should be allowed to be a father,” said Heimdall.

“Am I good a father?” queered Odin as self-doubt was a persevering factor in his question.

“If you can ask that, then I guess I should ask if I was a good citizen to the young prince…” replied Heimdall. “The truth is simple. The fault is to be shared by all.”

“We spent so much time trying to unite the realms… conquering them… to better them… in the end, it was us that needed bettering,” said Odin.

*

[Earth]

It was refreshing to be on land. The turbulent air from the helicarrier annoyed Loki a little. It took away the complete peace that he so woefully wished for.

 _Are you concerned?_ Wondered the mind stone.

The underlying message did not go unheard. _Do I care about Frigga and Thor? No…_ he retorted.

 _The other is close. Are you ready?_ Mused the mind stone.

 _Will I ever be?_ Loki wondered.

 _Fear makes one stronger. It is not a weakness,_ replied the mind stone.

_Lies… I spent all my life caring. Trying to be something I was not. Trying to please Odin, the king of Asgard… and where did that get me? To find out I was a stolen wretched relic and, in the end, nothing but eternal darkness awaited me. You were there with me. You saw everything._

The mind stone had no response and Loki accepted the small hallow victory at hand. Silence was an envoy that Loki was not use to, but he verily accepted it. It was different compared to the year he had. But then, in a moment that peace was shattered. He could hear breathing, he could hear steps. He realised he was no longer alone. It mattered not, he knew this day would come one day. He turned, expecting to see the Other. Instead, his eyes were met by a mortal.

“Sorry,” she said. “There’s this stranger that is looking at me weirdly. Can you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

He peered over her shoulder as he stared into the distance at a man wearing a beanie hat. His parker jacket crisply hiding his physique. _It matters not, all mortals are weak,_ mused Loki.

As he walked past the redhead. He could not help but wonder what a turn of event it was. Even more so, why he was helping. Was it her selfless act of innocence or the fact, she was a stranger that was asking for his help? _Come to think of it, I cannot even recall the last time someone ever needed anything from me,_ he mused.

 _Not unless they had a personal agenda,_ retorted the mind stone.

Ignoring the mind stone’s retort, he carried on walking towards the stranger in the distance. He realised that his cold body was radiating some lush warmth. Having a quick look to his side, he realised the girl had grasped his hand as she walked side by side with him.

 _Women,_ mused Loki.

“I hear you have been troubling her. Is this true?” Loki asked as he towers so tall. For the extra touch of intimidation, he leans over. A little trick he learnt in Asgard for being so tall. He watched in delight as the man standing before him scampered ever so easily. Flocked and fell as his lowered jeans meant he would trip up on the floor.

Having done his job. He unravelled his hand and turned. He had more pressing matters at hand as he walked away.

“Are you homeless?” she asked from afar.

 _Homeless?_ Loki looked down at himself and noted his green and black was not as elegant as it once was. Ragged and torn, from one scurry to another.

“Do you have parents? You know what… the more I look at you. You are young,” she commented.

“Dear lord… will you stop talking?” queered Loki. “Do you have nothing better to do with your meaningless life?”

The girl, who he did not know by name was clearly taken aback. _Good going Loki. You come across someone who does not know you and you just make her cry. Monsters be damned,_ mused Loki.

He did not have time for this, so he kept on walking. He would have his revenge today, yet once again he felt overwhelmed.

“You know. When someone tries to be nice. You should be nice in return,” the girl said. Clearly not being phased by Loki’s intimidating presence. “Just because you’re so tall doesn’t mean you can walk over people the way you want.”

He rolled his eyes, “Mortal… you asked me for help?”

“Excuse me. What did you call me?” she said as she stepped forward. “Yes, I asked you for help. Being nice goes a long way. Calling me a mortal? What is that meant to be? Some degrading slur?”

“What do you want?” gasped Loki in annoyance. _Why am I toying with her? I can kill her now and be done with it,_ mused Loki.

 _Because you enjoy her quirky talks. Must be refreshing,_ commented the mind stone.

 _And the ruddy stone talks again,_ retorted Loki.

“I am trying to be nice, but you have done nothing be rude,” she said abruptly. “I asked you if you are homeless?”

He sighed. “In a manner of speaking, yes.”

“Where are your parents?” she asked.

“Dead,” he replied.

“Oh-,” she started.

“Do not fret. They were monsters,” Loki said as he braced himself for further questioning. He was pleasantly surprised when none came about. Instead, she stayed rather quiet and focused on his gaze.

“Let us go get some food. There’s an ice cream truck over there,” she said. “My name is Pepper by the way. Pepper Potts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts is underrated. She needs god status... change my mind.


	6. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Bit of a delay on this chapter. Hope everyone's xmas break is going well :)!
> 
> The next chapter is live! Hope you Enjoy it!

[Earth – aboard the helicarrier]

Natasha was running. The moment she heard that Barton was aboard, her goal had changed. She was sure, that subconsciously Fury knew that her allegiance was always to Barton. She ran down one corridor past the guards that were looking at her quizzically.

It was not long, till she tracked down what she was looking for. In the centre of the flight corridor, he sat seated on a box. His eyes darkened blue.

“Did you miss me Natasha?” he asked as he looked up.

 _His eyes are the colour of the stone._ She cautiously walked towards him, “what happened to you, Clint?”

“I saw the future Nat. I saw things, you could not imagine,” said Clint. “You should join us.”

“Us? You mean Loki?” scoffed Natasha venomously.

Clint let a burst of bellowing laughter fill the air. His cackling remotely reminding Natasha that whatever trance he was in, was not the real Clint.

“Loki? You think he set this up?” Laughed Clint. “Natasha… he was never in control. He was never the star. He was a tool. Think about it… the tesseract opened the wormhole. Do you really think Loki opened it? From afar from god knows where?”

 _But that means… Dr Selvig,_ realised Natasha. She turned, getting ready to run but she felt a strong firm hand grasp her shoulder.

“If you won’t join me. I need to remove you from the equation,” Clint said in a deadly tone. “I expected better from you.”

She scoffed as she removed Clint’s grasp off her shoulder. He twisted in pain as he was brought down to his knees ever so quickly.

“You never did learn,” sneered Natasha as she furthered her grasp on Clint as she brought her legs around Clint. Drawing him into a reverse choke.

“Get off me,” seethed Barton as he struggled to breathe. With his free hand, he kept punching into Natasha’s leg, but she would not budge.

She grunted and huffed at the battering, but did not give in. she looked around, if she could find anything to knock him out with, she would consider the mission a success, but there was nothing. With no choice left, with her free hand, she began to strike with her elbows.

-

[Earth – on the ground]

“Marvellous,” Loki said as he felt the chill of ice cream touching his tongue. _Is it because I am hailed from the realm of ice?_ Wondered Loki. As much as he hated the idea of succumbing the monster within. If the mere mortal was fascinated by such a cold taste surely there was no harm in himself enjoying it surely.

The pair walked in silence. Each eating their own ice cream. In the short period of time, Loki found the mortal to be tolerable, at the very least. Somewhat reminiscing of Frigga instead of doubt and lies, there was an abundance of knowing and being right. Something he could relate to himself.

“So, where are you staying?” she asked as she scooped the last bit of ice cream from her cone.

“Oh, here and there,” Loki said with a smile as he took another scoop of ice cream.

 _Careful Loki. You might get a brain freeze,_ the mind stone said.

 _Being tortured really puts food into perspective. This is delicious… and what is a brain freeze?_ Queered Loki.

 _Nothing major. A headache sometimes occurs when you consume cold foods or drinks,_ said the mind stone.

He ignored the stone’s concerning plight and realised that the mortal, Pepper was intently staring at him. Frozen with his ice cream scoop in his hand, he raised his eyebrow. “Yes?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Pepper said with a smile. _He looks young and very innocent. How did I not see it? His clothes, torn and scorched._ “I never asked, what is your name?”

Loki paused as he eyed the mortal. _Well, shield already knows who I am… so telling her will not matter a great deal._ “I am Loki.”

“Loki?” she pursed. “Scandinavian descent.”

Loki was bemused and rather surprised. “For a mortal. You are smart.”

She rolled her eyes, “thanks I guess… do, is mortal really needed? I am older than you, you know.”

He cackled a loose laugh. “I am over a thousand years old.”

Her eyebrows creased as concern crept over her facial expressions. “Loki… are you stable?”

He scoffed. “There are days, where even I question my mental stability.” Paying no further attention, he went for another scoop of ice cream. The cold flavour becoming somewhat of an addiction. _I have seen worlds, yet nothing as delicious._

Pepper stared at the boy at her side. _You look so young, there is no way you are older than me. Not unless you are an alien… aliens? Behave, Pepper. Your clothes, clearly not around from these parts. Maybe some car boot sale?_ “Loki. Where are your parents?”

“Mortal. You have a lot of questions, do you not?” Loki queered.

“Pepper,” she said instantly.

Loki raised his eyebrows as a response.

“My name is Pepper. Not Mortal,” she replied.

The ice cream cone crunched within his palm. “Did you just order me?”

She had a tissue in hand as she took Loki’s hand and cupped it with her free hand. She wiped the smearing ice cream off. “It is not an order. I am simply telling you that Pepper is my name. Do you want me to call you Loki? Or would you like me to make a name up for you? You call me mortal… should I call you immortal?”

Taking his hand away as he crunched it into a fist. “I am immortal though.”

 _Great. He is just vein… There must be something wrong with me. Why do I only find the self-centred people in life,_ mused Pepper.

“My family, they are dead,” Loki said.

Pepper stared at him. His vibrant green eyes darkened as if a heavy burden had been lifted. _Acknowledgement or denial?_

Her chain of thoughts was broken abruptly. One moment she was preparing to question Loki more. The next, he had pushed her away. She slid across the murky grass as anger flared within her.

But it quickly subsided as a loose pillar struck true. _I was just sitting there,_ she gasped.

“Loki,” she gasped.

His movements were different. He was more menacing as he walked towards her. His hair shrouded his green eyes as his cloak wavered against the growing winds.

“You need to leave, now,” he commanded as he turned his back towards her.

She realised that he was peering out into the distance. “Loki, what’s happening?”

But he did not need to answer. A distant figure dishevelled into existence. Pepper, in that moment, realised, that the being walking towards them was not human.

“It has been a while… hasn’t it Loki?” the creature said. “And here you are… talking to the filthy mortals of the world.”

 _What am I doing?_ Mused Loki. His animal instincts wanted to be done with this moment. He wanted to tear into the Other. Yet here he stood ever so meekly as he protected a mortal who he knew no longer than a few hours.

“Get away from here mortal,” the Other said. “Begone, knowing the end is nigh.”

“Cliché… but yes Pepper. Leave.” Loki said.

Pepper stood frozen. In the entirety of their conversations, Loki had never called her by her name. it had always been mortal. Which made her realise, that Loki was serious. He was not joking around.

She watched in awe as a staff materialised down his hand. She did not know why, but she felt compelled to speak. “Loki, don’t.”

But she should have seen the ignorant wavering look coming towards her. She did not know him. She saw him as a lost runaway kid, but the rage he was expressing through his emotions said otherwise.

-

[Earth - Aboard the helicarrier]

“What do you mean Dr Selvig is in charge?” asked Nick Fury. “I saw Loki do the mojo with his staff.”

With an ice pack to his neck, Clint groaned in annoyance. “I don’t know. I remember nothing of Loki. All I remember is instructions Selvig gave. That we were to join the helicarrier and act as a distraction while he was busy setting the tesseract up.”

“Shit… well, this is fucking shit. So, we have two maniacs on the fucking planet!” he exclaimed.

“Hem hem,” Frigga said.

“Yes, you’-,” Fury stopped mid-sentence as he realised who he was talking to. The mother of Loki. He considered himself a man who would not be so easily scared, but the vivid threat that was looming from earlier still struck true. “I mean, your son,” he said in a rather melancholy mood.

“Putting aside the obvious,” Frigga said with a gleaming smile. “Who is Dr Selvig?”

Fury, Natasha and Clint all shared a look. A sigh of recognition passed between them all. “He is the lead scientist working on the tesseract. He was there when the tesseract spiked.”

Now, it was Frigga’s turn to be confused. “Wait. So, Loki came after the tesseract activated?”

“By activating… after the spike, yes,” said Natasha with her eyebrows raised.

Frigga sighed, “The tesseract has the power to travel the worlds, but the user has to be commanding the tesseract physically for it to work. I should have asked early…”

“So, Loki could only come through, if someone opened the door from this side…. Dr Selvig,” said an annoyed Fury. “Where is that old man?”

“More important news, Sir,” Steve said as he entered the medical room. “Tony and Thor have left the helicarrier.”

“What do you mean they have left?” asked Fury. “I never gave them any instructions.”

“They found Loki. He had company, Tony’s girlfriend Pepper.”

Nick Fury, in that moment, found that he was raging internally. He was angry, but more importantly, annoyed. He did not know if Loki was the good guy or the bad guy. _He cannot be the main guy if he did not open the portal, but how does the mind control work._

“If I can make a suggestion… why not apprehend Loki and just ask him?” Frigga said.

-

[Earth – on the ground]

“You think you can best me? I who found you. Saved you”, The other said as he parried Loki’s advances.

“Well, tortured me. Not saved, isn’t that right, Chthon?”, Loki asked as he continued to press forward with his staff. Constantly reminding himself to be patient, that his just reward will be satisfying.

“How? – you made a bargain with the Mind Stone… impossible!”, The other exclaimed. Fear and fear finally evident as if a realisation has come to pass. “The stone, it was only for Lord Thanos. How did you compel it, trickster?”

The Other and his undying loyalty to Thanos quenched his thirst for revenge. Instead, unleashed something far more breathtaking, desperation. His movements were erratic and Loki took full pleasure in having the upper hand in their bout.

“Trickster,” the Other screamed.

“Is this all the mighty Chthon can do?” queered Loki as he closed the gap between himself and the Other. “How rather pathetic.”

 _I will enjoy this,_ Loki said.

Gone was the Aesir skin. Slowly the pure blue crept across his skin. The last time he saw himself, he saw the enemy. Now? He saw nothing but the truth. _How ironic, it took me to depths of being tortured to realise, that I am who I am… how cursed the norms are,_ he mused.

“You’re a Frost Giant. Impossible, all those times you were slain, those injuries and those deaths. Your body never reverted to its origin!” exclaimed the Other as he took a step back. His staff, ever so heavy in hand now.

His eyes darkened as he let a little scoff escape. His voice jarred and croaked, “Being a Frost Giant was the greatest shame I could bear, but you… you and the others taught me otherwise. You pushed me into a corner. You never won, I willingly killed myself to stop you seeing the truth about me. I stilled my own body, to stop it ever showing.”

“Lo-,” started the Other.

A swipe and frozen snow crept up the Other’s legs. “Not being able to move, does that bring back memories?” queered Loki. “Do not tell me, that you have now lost your courage. You are a son of Thanos. You deserve a glorious death.”

The Other tried moving, but he could not. The snow hardened tenfold as the Other anguished in rage.

“Thanos will kill you,” the other sneered.

Another swipe, but in the form of a sharp blade pierced through the other’s arm. _His scream is like classical music. I could listen to it on repeat and sleep peacefully._

 _Loki…_ the mind stone started.

“Look at me,” Loki said as he stood in front the Other as he ignored the mind stone. “I want you to watch me when I kill you. I want your last thoughts of me, to be nothing but bliss. Do not worry, I will send all the children of Thanos to the darkened rotten planet that your remains may exist on.”

Clouds darkened as the rain tempered tenfold. He stared at his abuser as the rain trickled down his face. His tongue was alive as it slithered in taste.

“Remember to scream,” Loki said as he giggled mechanically. His hands grabbed the Other’s neck. He slowly applied pressure, enjoying the loss of colour displayed across the Other’s features. He watched as the snow crept across his whole head and body. Knowing it was finally enclosed in nothing but ice. Loki snapped the neck to its side.

He held the Other’s head in hand and smiled. Shortly, that smile was followed by a pearl of bellowing laughter. Letting the Other’s head crumble onto the ground he had tears dripping down his face. _I killed him, yet I feel so empty. WHY?_

He trod on the frozen head rapidly. He cared not, all he wanted was the memory of the Other to vanish. As the decapitated splintered into smithereens Loki’s anger eased. His breathing more controlled. He fell to his knees and just screamed as tears turmoiled.

Pepper, who had gotten out into the clearing, who watched everything from start to finish was shocked. She had more questions than answers, a trait she did not like. But against Loki’s crying wails, in the distance, she could hear the wind turbines of a jet.

 _Shield?_ she wondered as she realised a choice pondered in the air. She knew what shield was capable off, she knew how stubborn Tony could be. _If it were true If I were abused… would I not want revenge? Has he truly done anything wrong? He is clearly having a breakdown. Come on Pepper, what do you want? I… he helped me. The least I can do is the same. He has no family or acknowledges no one._

She had not realised, that in the moments of her thoughts, she had already started walking towards Loki. She could feel the cold generated from Loki, but not understand. She could see the blue clearly but realised he was still the same. _Am I mad?_ She mused.

She stepped forward and knelt. Ever so quietly hearing Loki in his muffled cries, “Do- don’t touch me.”

“Oh child,” she said. She realised, the words came easy, _was it all the practice with Tony?_ She wrapped her hands around Loki and drew him into a hug. The cold she had originally felt was no longer there, instead, it was surrounded by an embrace of warmth.

 _You will be fine Loki. You will be fine,_ she pursed.

*

[Asgard]

Heimdall saw everything, he shared the sight with Odin. A trait that was rarely used in cases of exceptional circumstances. They both held onto their breath expecting Loki’s Frost Giant skin to give a burn. They saw the blue frost slowly starting to spread on Pepper, but it stopped. It reverted ever so quickly.

“Heimdall… who is that mortal?” Odin queered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know how the story is going for you. Would love to hear back from you all!


End file.
